My Sun
by VHime46
Summary: SEQUEL Real Bitter. Mian baru publish. Ini semuanya Flasback jadi belum keinti sequelnya. gak ada summary.Mian :). DLDR KrisTao/Taoris/Zifan.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel Real Bitter

Tittle : My Sun

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan/Kris

Other

Author Notes:

Sumpah baca Review reader yang minta sequel, jadi terharu. Trnyata ada juga yang suka sama ff _Real Bitter_ yang menurut saya absurd dan aneh itu. Saya kira yg review bakalan kurang dari 10, tapi liat lebih dari 20 udah seneng bgt! Makasih buat reader yg baik hati ninggalin jejaknya untuk baca ff saya. Ini Flasback yah, jadi belum sequel intinya, maaf kalo mmbingungkan. Dan kayanya bakalan berchapter. Tunggu aja yah, itu kalo ada yang mau nunggu hehe. Author gak akan php-in reader deh, walopun updatenya lama tpi janji bakalan dilanjut.

.

.

Malam itu, tak henti-hentinya Kris berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sebuah pintu yang bertulis UGD. Wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir, panik, dan takut. Tapi yang lebih mendominasi adalah rasa takut. Kris takut kalau seseorang yang berada didalam sana tidak berhasil. Seseorang yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi kehadiran sesosok malaikat kecil yang akaan mengisi kehidupan barunya nanti. Seseorang yang akan mewarisi sifat dan rupa dari kedua orang tuanya. Kris berharap semoga anak dan istrinya selamat. 3 jam dokter dan perawat yang adda didalam ruangan itu belum juga keluar. Selama itukah proses melahirkan? Pikirnya. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Jam 4. Tunjuk jarum jam yang lebih pendek tersebut. Kris terduduk di ruang tunggu sambil menundukan kepalanya dengan kedua paha yang menjadi tumpuan sikunya. Dari jauh terlihat seperi orang yang patah semangat.

KLEK

Pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka, terlihat seorang dokter dengan wajah yang dipenuhi peluh dikeningnya.

"Chen! Bagaimana keadaan Zitao dan anakku?" Kris menghampiri dokter muda itu yang tak lain teman dekatnya semasa kuliah dulu.

Chen menghela nafas lemah lalu memandang Kris lekat "Buruk." Hanya satu kata yang terucap dengan wajah yang tak kalah khawatir dari Kris.

"Apa maksudmu? Cepat katakan?" tanya Kris cepat. Kris menjadi sedikit emosi, lalu memandang Chen dengan tatapan tajamnya, seperti naga yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Ikut keruanganku Kris" Chen berjalan mendahului Kris, tak memperdulikan tatapan bertanya yang Kris layangkan padanya.

"APA?"

Suara berat yang terdengar di ruangan dengan aroma yang sangat khas dengan bau obat-obatan itu , membuat suasana yang tercipta diantara dua orang yang duduk berhadapan yang hanya dibatasi oleh satu meja itu mendadak tegang.

"Aku harus memilih anak atau istriku?" lanjut suara berat itu yang tak lain pemiliknya adalah Kris.

"Iya, Kris. Jika kau tidak cepat memutuskannya, kedua orang yang kau cintai itu tak bisa di selamatkan. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Zitao tengah bertarung dengan keadaannya Kris" Tutur Chen, dokter yang menangani istri dari seorang pengusaha muda dihadapannya ini.

"Tak bisakah kau menyelamatkan keduanya, Chen? Mereka sangat berharga bagiku"

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan kondisi keduanya akan baik-baik saja"

"Apa ada masalah Chen? Kenapa kau terlihat ragu?" tanya Kris dengan alis terangkat.

"Kris,aku memberimu pilihan agar kau tak menyesali apa yang kau pilih. Bukan aku tak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya, tapi kau tahu kan selama ini kandungan Zitao amat sangat lemah bahkan sejak awal aku sudah memberitahu kalian bahwa Zitao tidak bisa mengandung, maksudku keadaan Zitao yang tak memungkinkan untuk hamil. Karena kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu, saat kalian pulang _honeymoon_ dari Seoul, kau ingat? Akibat dari benturan yang mengenai perut Zitao itulah yang membuat keadaan rahim Zitao tidak bisa bekerja dengan normal. Dan ini yang ku sesalkan, Zitao yang harus bertarung dengan hidupnya menyelamatkan kandungannya, bisa kau bayangkan sekuat apa keadaan Zitao saat mempertahankan kandungannya? Aku hanya tak mau melihat kau bersedih. Kutekankan sekali lagi kau ingin menyelamatkan Zitao atau anakmu?" Jelas Chen.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan keduanya Chen, kumohon bantu aku. Ini impianku untuk memiliki seorang anak, membangun sebuah keluarga yang sederhana. Aku mengerti keadaan Zitao. Aku pun tak tega melihat keadaan Zitao yang terus menderita kesakitan seperti ini. Dan kau tahu ini kesempatan Zitao yang terakhirkan? Maka dari itu aku mohon sekali lagi padamu. Selamatkan mereka berdua, aku percaya padamu Chen, kau pasti bisa. Kau pun seorang kepala keluarga, kan? Kau juga dapat merasakan posisiku saat ini" sama halnya dengan Chen, Kris menjelaskan penuturannya pada teman yang bekerja sebagai dokter ini. Kris tak mau kehilangan malaikat dan nafasnya. Sebisa mungkin Kris akan berusaha untuk membuat keduanya tidak pergi.

"Hh" Chen hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lagi. Memang Chen sangat mengerti sekali keadaan Kris. Chen sudah menganggap Kris sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Dan Chen pun tahu, kini Kris sangat putus asa. Kris tak bisa memilih keputusan apapun. Chen tak bisa menolak permintaan Kris, ia menyerah. Dalam hati, Chen akan berusaha menyelamatkan orang-orang terdekatnya. Mungkin dalam hal ini Zitao dan bayi dalam kandungannya. "Kris, jika itu keinginanmu. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menyelamatkan keduanya. Sekali lagi, kuharap kau tak akan menyesal, Kris" senyum lemah terpampang di wajah kotak Chen. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap memberikan semangat pada Kris. Tersenyum menguatkan pemuda dengan surai pirang di hadapannya ini.

"Terima kasih Chen, aku percayakan semuanya padamu" mata Kris berbinar. Kelegaan menyapanya walau sebentar lagi raut khawatir dan takut kembali menghampirinya. Tapi keajaiban Tuhan siapa yang tahu? Kris terus berdoa bahwa Zitao dan anaknya akan selamat.

"Baiklah, operasinya akan di mulai 15 menit lagi. Oh ya, apa kau sudah menghubungi keluargamu, kris" Chen bertanya dengan suara pelan, taku menyinggung perasaan Kris.

"Sudah, tapi aku tak yakin kalau mereka akan kemari. Tapi siapa peduli, yang aku harapkan istri dan anakku selamat. Kau tenang saja, jika kau bertanya tentang keluarga Tao, mereka sedang di perjalanan. Mungkin satu jam lagi baru sampai." Jawab Kris dengan sedikit nada dingin dalam ucapannya saat membicarakan keluarganya.

"Begitu? Ya sudah aku harus kembali" ujar Chen, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangannya di ikuti Kris dibelakangnya. Chen mengerti jika keluarga Kris, memang tidak merestui hubungan Kris dan Tao. Mungkin karena Zitao bukan menantu yang diharapkan keluarganya. Hanya ayahnya saja yang menyetujui pernikahan Kris dan Tao, selainnya karena terpaksa.

Jam 6 pagi operasi baru selesai dilakukan. Zitao dan bayinya selamat. Keadaan Zitao yang lemah membuatnya terus menutup mata indahnya. Entah ini keberapa kalinya Zitao pingsan, tapi saat ini Zitao pingsan karena kelelahan setelah melahirkan juga obat bius yang masih bereaksi di tubuhnya. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum sayu. Antara senang dan _takut_. Memang rasa takut tak pernah hilang dalam benaknya. Pasalnya, setelah operasinya dinyatakan berhasil tapi salah satu dari mereka –Zitao dan anaknya- tak bisa hidup normal. Dan rasa takut itu erus mendominasi_. Tak bisa hidup normal? Mungkinkah keluarga kecilnya tak seperti keluarga normal lainnya?_ Pikirnya berkecamuk.

Kris duduk disamping ranjang tempat Zitao tertidur. Zitao sudah di pindahkan ke ruang inap, bukan lagi ruang operasi yang membuat hidupnya diperenggutkan. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi Kris, apalagi Zitao. Hari ini ah, maksudnya beberapa jam yang lalu Zitao tak tahu apakah dirinya masih hidup atau sudah _mati. _Tapi, syukurlah Tuhan masih sayang padanya. Zitao masih bisa menghirup udara di dunia.

Kris memandangi wajah Zitao. Selang infus menancap di lengan kiri Zitao, menyalurkan cairan yang tak Kris tahu apa namanya maupun gunanya. Gurat lelah tercipta jelas di wajah putih Zitao, nafas Zitao yang teratur menjadi suara yang mengalun di ruangan serba putih ini bersanding dengan bunyi jarum jam yang terus berputar menunjukkan waktu. Entah sampai kapan kesunyian terus bertahan, sampai suara lirih Kris terdengar.

"Kau berhasil Peach. Aku bangga padamu. kau wanita yang tangguh, kau sudah melewati masa-masa sulitmu. Aku tahu. Aku hanya bisa diam disaat kau menyelamatkan dua nyawa. Aku laki-laki yang lemah. Payah, tak berguna atau apapun yang kau suka ucapkanlah padaku. Cacilah aku dengan suara indahmu" Kris menundukkan kepalanya pada sisi ranjang, menggenggam tangan kanan Zitao yang tak di infus.

"Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dibelakangmu, tanpa tahu bahwa kau sedang melawan takdir. Menyelamatkan nyawa anak kita. Aku tak tahu harus menggambarkan seperti apa sosok sesempurna dirimu. Kau lebih dari seorang malaikat Peach, kau lebih indah dari apapun. Bahkan bidadari tercantik pun, kau yang paling cantik dan sempurna dimataku. Terima kasih telah memberiku kebahagiaan yang tak pernah aku rasakan lagi. Terima kasih atas segalanya Peach. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Bangunlah Peach" suara Kris pelan sekali. Namun, karena ruangan yang didiaminya sangat sunyi suara lirih Kris terdengar oleh seseorang yang tengah terbaring.

Seulas senyum kecil nan bahagia tercipta. Terharu akan perkataan Kris. Zitao masih diam ditempatnya tanpa ada niat untuk bergerak barang se_inchi _pun. Ingin mendengar ucapan Kris yang lainnya.

"Mungkin aku pengecut berkata di saat kau tertidur. Tapi inilah aku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu dan _keluarga kecil kita_" Masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang, Kris tetap bergumam. "Kau wanita yang paling sempurna dimataku, hanya kau yang selalu mengisi hatiku, _selamanya_. Aku berjanji untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia. Aku tak mau kau terluka atau tersakiti. Kau segalanya bagiku Huang Zitao. Kumohon buka matamu, sayang. Bangunlah aku merindukanmu."

"Aku sudah bangun, Ge" Zitao berucap dengan suara parau. Tersenyum lemah pada Kris.

"Kau.." Kris tak tahu harus berkata apa, senang dan bahagia bercampur begitu saja melenyapkan kesedihannya seketika. "Zitao kau sudah bangun? Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan? Apa kau mendengarkan semua ucapanku?" Panik. Kris terlihat salah tingkah, dan pertanyaan beruntun itu yang dianggukkan Zitao sukses membuatnya menahan malu. Jika tak mengingat kini Zitao tengah berbaring Kris pasti sudah merengkuh Zitao kedalam pelukannya.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan,Ge?" tanya Zitao. Kali ini suaranya tak selemah tadi.

"Tentu saja, aku tak pernah berbohong padamu Tao. Aku berjanji." Kris menatap Zitao lekat.

"Terima Kasih,Ge" Zitao hanya tersenyumm lembut.

"Kris ge"?

"Ya"

"B-bagaimana keadaan anak kita? Apa bayi kita selamat?" Zitao berkata pelan dan sediki gugup. Zitao tak mau ha yang buruk terjadi pada anak mereka.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi,.." Kris menggantung ucapannya.

'_Kris anakmu, dia ada di dalam tabung ingkubator. Tubuhnya lemah sekali. Sebenarnya ada yang harus kau tahu. Dan yeah, aku tak mau mengatakannya tapi kuharap kau bisa menerimanya. Kemungkinan besar anak kalian akan mempunyai penyakit __**Amyotropic Lateral Sclerois**__, memang bukan sekarang tapi beberapa tahun kedepan. Aku harap kau tak akan kaget nantinya'_

Terngiang-ngiang ucapan Chen di kepalanya. Jika Kris memberitahu hal ini sekarang pada Zitao, Kris takut keadaan Zitao semakin memburuk nantinya.

"Tapi apa Ge?" Suara Zitao menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya.

"Bayi kita ada di dalam ingkubator, Zitao" ujar Kris sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kesedihan muncul perlahan di mata Zitao. Ia sudah mengira akan seperti ini.

"tapi jangan khawatir, bayi kita sehat Zitao tak ada _cacat_ sedikitpun" entah mengapa saat terucap kata _cacat_ hati Kris mencelos. _Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini_, batinnya perih.

"Aku memang sudah menduganya, Ge. Bayi kita tak senormal bayi lainnya" Zitao menatap langit-langit di atasnya, tapi bukan itu yang ia tatap. Pandangannya mendadak kosong. Menerawang bagaimana bayi kecilnya tumbuh. "Aku ingin melihatnya, Ge. Antar aku kesana"

"Tapi Zitao, keadaanmu masih lemah, kau belum diperbolehkan berjalan."

"Aku tak mau tahu. Aku ingin melihat anak kita Ge." Sifat keras kepala Zitao perlahan muncul.

"Baiklah, oke. Tapi aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu. Tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana" perintah Kris pad Zitao.

"Iya, Gege. Kau ini selalu protektif. huftt" rutuknya kesal.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, Zitao sudah selesai di periksa Chen.

"Chen Ge, bolehkan aku melihat bayiku?" tanya Zitao polos dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Hmm.. tapi keadaannmu belum sembuh total Zitao, bagaimana mungkin kau akan keruangan bayi dengan jalan yang tertatih-tatih. Nanti kau malah semakin lemah Zitao. Lagipula ruangan itu terlalu jauh" kata Chen. Dokter yang menanganinya.

"Aku bisa memakai kursi roda kan? ayolah , Ge. Bolehkan?"

Dengan wajah memohon dan suara yang lembutkan, berharap permintaannya dikabulkan Zitao lakukan dengan sangat berharap.

"Kau memang selalu menang Zitao. Baiklah tapi tak boleh lebih dari satu jam oke, setelah itu kau harus makan dan banyak istirahat. Jika kau menuruti perkataanku empat hari lagi kau bisa pulang dengan anakmu, Zitao" Jelas Chen pada pasiennya yang polos ini.

"Baiklah dokter, aku akan menuruti perataanmu. Hehe. Xie xie Ge" ucap Zitao gembira.

TBC

Flasbacknya masih berlanjut yah, mungkin chapter 2 baru selesai. Jadi flashbienya twoshoot ya reader.

Kritik dan saran diperlukan. Gak sempet di edit ulang jadi maaf kalo banyak Typo(s)

Thanks To:

**Aswhn,arfyan,exindira,pandapandaTaoris,byunbebek,reinajj,kt,Guest,abskris,PanDraginease26,AulChan12,RunaPandaKim,Wu Zi Rae KTS, Kirei Thelittlrthieves,fantaosticpanda, Amelia CHamberlainWYF-WZT,dewicloudsddangko,KRISme,missjelek,putchan,anisa. 1,SiDer Tobat,meiwu,onkey shipper04,KTHS,gothiclolita89.**

belum bisa balas Review, nanti chap depan baru bisa.

Oh nya, semoga sequelnya suka, kira2 aku buat sequelnya dua judul. Ini judul pertamanya karena ini flasbacknya real bitter, judul keduanya athour konsep tentang kehidupannya setelah perceraian Kris dan Tao. Maaf kalo banyak Typo(s), isi cerita mengecewakan dan bahasanya masih amburadul.

Ada yang suka? Keep or delete?

Mind to Review?

Klo Reviewnya banyak author usahain updatenya juga cepet. Makasih ya udah dukung ff Real Bitternya. Dan yang minta sequelnya saya harap enggak teralu mengecewakan, ini masih awal yah, jadi belum ada konflik.

Maaf kalo banyak bacot yang GJ gini :D

BIG THANKS

BIG HUG

BIG Love Reader!

Copyright 2014.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Haii :D

maaf banget baru update lagi, tugas lagi banyak2nya. sekarang lagi libur jadi bisa lanjut deh. semoga suka :P

kyanya ini threeshoot bkn twoshoot mian yh reader, chap depan kayanya bkalan ending :D

Oh, ya author mau bales reader yg udah review d ff yg lama.

Aswshn : Makasih dah review iya ini dah dibikini sequelnya, moga suka :p kalo KT bersatu feelnya kurang bgt tuh, makanya di ff itu yaa gantung deh endingnya.

dewicloudsddangko : hehe mian deh kalo buat km nangis, beneran gak percaya kalo ffnya bisa buat reader nangis.. hiks hiks jadi terhuaraaa, maaf yah, sequelnya baru update lagi.. moga suka

KRISme : nih udah dibuatin kok sequelnya, pasi bacanya pke perasaan bgt yah smpe nangiss..

missjelek : yah, memang hidup itu gak ada yg sempurna.. hehe komenan apa ini? Tapi tenang aja sequelnya gak akan sad ending lagi deh, Makasih ya dah baca

putchan : udah dibuat kok sequelnya, mian telaat bgt updatenya. Jgn jamuran ne :v

anisa. 1 : gregetaan kenapa? Ini kan epepnya sad jadi yaa bikin endingnya gantung.. makasih dah baca

SiDer Tobat : ya, ini udah ada kok sequelnya mainn bgt kalo updatednya laamaa bgt yg jahat bukan sya tpi noh ummanya kris.. hehe makasih bgt :D

meiwu : iya disini sy buat zipan sengsara hahaha ktawajahat :D yess. Tenang aja Kris bakalan dpet hukumannya hahaha :D

gothiclolita89 : ini udah dibuatin sequelnya.. makasihdah review

onkey shipper04 : emang gantung hehe :D iya kok tenang aja sequelnya udah ada.. makasih dah revie :D

KTHS : saya terharu baca review kamu. Makasih yah, ini dah dibuat ko sequelnya moga2 suka maaf bgt klo lama bgt updatenya.. hehe :D makasih do'anya ^^9

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Itu anak kita,_Peach_"

Kris memandang dari jauh seorang bayi yang tengah berada didalam tabung ingkubator. Terlihatjelas jika bayi itu sangat lemah. Siapa yang tak tega melihat seorang bayi mungil yang terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Terlebih itu anak pertamanya. Orang tua mana yang tak akan sakit melihat anaknya lahir dengan tidak normal.

Zitao memandang anaknya dari kejauhan dengan tangan yang menyentuh permukaan kaca yang menjadi pembatas ruangan bayi dihadapannya. Tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan dengan penyesalan yang terlihat sangat kentara. Kenapa anaknya harus mendapatkan nasib yang seperti ini. Mata Zitao terlihat sangat berkaca-kaca. "_Zifan... maafkan mama, baby_" lirihnya.

"kau akan memberikan namanya apa, _Peach?"_ tanya Kris yang berdiri dibelakang Zitao. Memegang kursi roda yang digunakan Zitao.

"Wu Zifan, laki-laki yang tangguh dan kuat. Seperti dirimu,Ge"jawab ZItao. Matanya tak lepas dari bayi yang masih menutup matanya itu.

Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang istri kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku setuju. Nama yang indah, Tao"

"_KRIS KAU DIMANA?"_

Suara teriakan itu terpaksa membuat Kris menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga kanannya.

"Aku masih di rumah sakit, Pa" jawab Kris malas.

"_Cepat ke kantor, kau harus bertemu client dari Korea, kau tak melupakannya kan?"_

"Ya, Pa!. Tak bisa kah kau memberiku waktu untuk cuti sehari saja. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Tao, Pa"

"_Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Tao, Kris?"_ Kris tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Bukankah dirinya sudah memberitahu keluarganya semalam?  
"Tao melahirkan, Pa" jawabnya singkat.

"_Hah? Benarkah? Kenapa tak berkata dari tadi"_ sedangkan ayah Kris dari seberang telepon, tak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya. _"Ya sudah, papa akan menggantikanmu bekerja kali ini. Nanti siang papa dan mamamu akan menjenguk kalian. Jaga cucuku baik-baik Kris"_

"Tak usah kau beri tahu pun aku sudah tahu tugasku, Pa"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa mereka peduli? Biasanya mereka lebih mengurusi kepentingannya sendiri. Mungkin ini karena ayahnya yang merestui hubungan Kris dan Zitao, jadi tak ayal kalau ayahnya begitu mendukungnya. Berbeda hal dengan ibunya yang masih menentang pernikahannya.

Orang tua Zitao sudah ada sejak jam 5 pagi. Kini, kedua orang tua itu sedang duduk di kursi tunggu ruangan Zitao. Jam sudah menunjuk angka 11 siang. Tapi tak terlihat gurat lelah di wajah tua mereka. demi melihat anaknya melahirkan cucu yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu selama 2 tahun itu, tak apa jika hal ini membuat mereka rela bangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka saat Kris sang menantu menghubunginya bahwa Zitao akan melahirkan.

"Dimana cucuku, Kris" Ayah Kris langsung bertanya ketika melihat Kris berdiri di depan sebuah kamar rawat.

Kris yangmelihat kedatangan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Tersenyum bahagia meski tidak terlihat ia sedang tersenyum.

"Papa, kupikir kau hanya bercanda akan datang kemari"

"Kau ini. Ayah mana yang tak bahagia jika anaknya akan memberikan cucu pada orang tuanya hah?"

"Selamat siang Siwon-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi" sapa ayah Zitao yang saat itu tengah bersama Kris.

"Ah, Selamat siang Hanggeng-ssi. Senang melihatmu kembali" jawab Siwon dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Maaf, kami datang terlambat. Pekerjaan di kantor sangat banyak jadi tak bisa secepatnya kemari. Kuharap kalian memakluminya"

"Tidak apa-apa kami mengerti, ah,apa kalian ingin melihat Zifan?" tanya hanggeng pada Siwon.

"Zifan? Siapa-"

"Itu nama anakku, Pa" Kris memotong ucapan sang ayah cepat.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah sekarang dimana anakmu itu, Kris" ujar Siwon dengan wajah yang berseri.

"Ingat umur,Pa. Kau ini terlihat tak sabaran sekali" gerutu Kris saat melihat tingkah ayahnya.

"Aku ini ayahmu Kris. Bersikap sopanlah sedikit"

"Hh.. ikut aku Pa, Ma" lalu Kris berjalan mendahului ayahnya. Siwon mengikutinya darii belakang setelah berpamitan dengan orang tua Zitao, ditemani istrinya yang berjalan disampingnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Yang mana anakmu Kris? Bayi-bayi ini terlihat menggemaskan. Apakah itu, yang menggunakan selimut biru?" tunjuk Siwon, ketika mereka bertiga telah sampai di ruangan bayi.  
"Bukan, Pa. Anakku yang itu" Kris mengarahkan tangannya pada sebuah tabung yang mirip seperti _aquarium_ pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Cacat? Kris anakmu cacat?"itu bukan perkataan dari sang ayah, melainkan ibunya. "Aku tak menyangka gadis itu memberimu anak yang cacat seperti itu Kris. Sungguh memalukan" ejek ibu Kris dengan senyum meremehkan.

Kris hanya memandang ibunya tak percaya. Kris tahu ibunya sangat membenci Tao. Tapi mendengar cacian yang dilontarkan sang mama membuat hatinya sakit. Tentu saja siapa yang tak sakit mendengar anaknya dicaci seperti iu, terlebih oleh ibumu sendiri.

"Dia tidak cacat, Ma. Anakku masih terlalu lemah untuk berada di tempat bayi biasa" sanggah Kris.

"Terserah. Bagiku anak itu tetap saja terlihat cacat. Aku malu mengakui jika bayi itu adalah cucuku." Kata Kyuhyun menyiratkan wajah tak sukanya. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Ini rumah sakit. Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun" ujar Siwon mengingatkan istrinya.

"terserahlah, lama-lama aku bisa tertular penyakit jika terus berada disini." Jawabnya angkuh.

"sudahlah Kris jangan pikirkan kata-kata ibumu. Dia hanya bercanda"

"Aku mengerti, Pa. Aku juga tahu kalau mama masih belum menerima pernikahanku." Raut sedih tiba-tiba muncul, mengingat kembali kejadian saat Kyuhyun, ibunya menolaknya dengan keras pernikahan Kris dan Tao.

"Kau harus kuat Kris. Kau itu laki-laki. Laki-laki tak pernah cengeng. Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini. Anakmu akan baik-baik saja Kris. Sama seperti kalian."

"Terima kasih, pa" dan Kris hanya bisa menerima semuanya dan bersabar. Apapun akan Kris lakukan untuk membuat keluarganya bahagia.

.

.

Lima tahun semenjak kelahiran sang buah hati. Kini, Kris dan Zitao tengah bermain bersama dengan putra semata wayangnya di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Jangan cepat-cepat larinya Zifan, nanti jatuh" seruan Tao memnggema halaman kecil itu. Wajahnya terlihat sekali sangat bahagia. Tao terus memandangi kebersamaan anak dan ayah yang tengah bermain dengan gembira.

"Ayo Pa! Kejar Zifan lagi"

"Hah.. hah.. Su..dah Zi.. fan hh hh papa lelah.. hh" Kris berhenti, lalu memegangi kedua lututnya, sedikit menunduk menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal akibat ulahnya dan Zifan yang tidaak berhenti untuk saling mengejar.

Zifan tertawa melihat sang ayah sudah seperti orang yang sesak nafas, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengejek. Ayahnya sangat tinggi tapi mengapa bermain kejar-kejaran seperti ini saja sudah seperti mengikuti lomba maraton. "Ahh.. papa memang payah. Masa baru segini saja sudah berhenti. Dasar manja. Uweee" Zifan memeletkan lidahnya pada Kris. "tangkap Zifan kalau bisa"

Sedangkan Kris yang melihat Zifan bertingkah seperti itu padanya membuatnya tersinggung, mungkin sebenarnya bukan itu maksudnya Kris tahu Zifan hanya tengah kesal padanya. Ia hanya menganggap itu semua sebagai candaan saja. "Awas saja jika sampai tertangkap. Papa tidak akan beri ampun" Kris kembali mengejar Zifan yang muali berlari menjauhinya. Semakin lama Kris mengejar akhirnya ia bisa meraih anaknya.

"Hap! Dapat" kata Kris sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Zifan. "Sekarang rasakan hukuman papa" tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Kris mulai menggelitik perut Zifan. Membuat tubuh Zifan bergeliat manja.

"Ahaha.. hen...tikaann Pa. geliii.. papa.." Zifan terus bergerak tak nyaman, tangan besar sang ayah terus mengelitik bagian tubuhnya. Sangat geli memang.

"Itu hukuman karena kau sudah meremehkan papa, Zifan"

"Hahaha... ah.. henti..kan.. mama tolooongg.." Zifan berteriak memanggil mamanya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Tao hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya, terkekeh pelan kemudian berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Sudahlah,Ge. Hentikan. Kasiankan Zifan" mencoba melerai dua orang didepannya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih Zifan.

"Baiklah papa berhenti sekarang" ucap Kris menyudahi acara menggelitik perut Zifan.

"Huuaaa Mama Zifan takut, lihat Papa jahat sekali pada Zifan" Zifan langsung beralih kedalam gendongan Tao. Mencoba berlindung.

"Hei enak saja. Kau yang mengatai papa manja tapi lihat kau sendiri yang manja. Dasar anak nakal" cerocos Kris tak mau kalah dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian sama-sama manja jangan saling meledek oke. Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk. Kalian lapar bukan? Ayo mama sudah buatkan makan siang kesukaanmu, Zifan" kata Tao sambil meraih tangan kiri Zifan. Menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumah."dan kau Ge. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil"

Zifan hanya bisa kembali memasang senyum mengejeknya, menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan memeletkan lidahnya kembali seolah berkata _'papa kalah, mama lebih sayang pada Zifan'_

Kris hanya bisa memandangnya kesal. _Dasar bocah nakal_, gerutunya.

.

.

Malam harinya, keluarga keci itu tengah menonton TV yang bergenre komedi. Zifan menonton di lantai yang beralaskan karpet tebal sambil memakan camilan sedangkan Zitao dan Kris hanya duduk disofa.

"Lusa, papa menyuruh kita ke Kanada. Bagaimana kalau sekalian kita berlibur?"

"Zifan mau, pa" seru Zifan semangat, menoleh ke belakang. Sedangkan Zitao memandang Kris khawatir.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali, Ge?"

"Ini tidak mendadak Tao, besokkan kita bisa bersiap-siap. Tidak usah khawatir tiket nya sudah kuterima kemarin, kita langsung berangkat saja." Ujar Kris.

"Baiklah, aku ikut kau saja,Ge" Zitao tersenyum lemah. Perasaan takut menghinggapinya, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya ketika Kris mengatakan soal Kanada.

"Apa ada yang menggangu pikiranmu, sayang?" tanya Kris melihat raut khawatir di wajah Tao.

"Tidak, baik-baik saja." Tao mencoba tersenyum kembali. Memang senyumnya terlihat beda dari biasanya. Dan Kris tahu bahwa ada yang dipikirkan oleh gadis di sampingnya itu.

Merekapun, kembali menonton dengan tenang kadang-kadang suara tawa terdengar diruangan itu. Bila dilihat dari jauh keluarga ini terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia jika saja tak ada masalah yang menghinggapi keluarga kecil ini.

.

.

Zitao memasuki kamarnya dengan Kris. Di tempat tidurnya terlihat Kris sedang memainkan ponselnya. Zitao pun menghampiri Kris dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kris.

"Zifan sudah tidur sayang?"

"Sudah" ujar Tao pelan.

"Apa Zifan juga sudah meminum obatnya?"

"Ya"

Kris menoleh mendengar ucapan Tao yang singkat. Alisnya berkerut.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dari tadi, Zitao?"

"Tidak ada Ge. Cepatlah tidur, ini sudah malam" Zitao mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti dirinya sebatas untuk tidur. Sedangkan Kris masih memandangi Tao.

"Ada apa? Ceritalah, Tao" bujuk Kris lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ge. Jangan Khawatir"

"Jangan berbohong, Tao. Aku tahu dirimu" memandangi wajah istrinya itu, lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Tao, tangannya kanannya ia tumpukkan dibelakang kepala dan menolehkan wajahnya kehadapan Tao. "Ada masalah apa? Ceritalah " perintahnya.

"Ini bukan masalah besar, Ge. Percaya padaku, ne?" sifat keras kepala Zitao, memang tak pernah hilang.

"ceritalah" namun Kris tetap memaksa Tao untuk bercerita.

"hh.. kau memang pemaksa, Ge" ujar Tao kesal.

"Ge, entah kenapa ketika kau berkata bahwa lusa kita akan ke Kanada, tiba-tida aku menjadi cemas. Aku.. aku takut ada hal-hal yang akan mencelakakan kita, Ge" Tao bercerita dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh, baby. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, oke" Kris mengusap rambut Zitao, berharap bisa menenangkannya.

"Itu kan hanya firasatku, Ge"

"Ssstt.. pokoknya jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Jadi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tidurlah"

"Aku berharap begitu, Ge. Ya, sudah. Selamat malam, Kris Ge"

"Selamat malam, baby"

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Zitao bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia sedang memasak sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya. Di tengah acara memasaknya, Tao dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang melingkarkan tanga di perutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Kris.

"Hah! Kau selalu mengejutkanku, Ge. Datang tiba-tiba seperti hantu saja" kesal Tao.

"Hmm.. aku mencium sesuatu yang membuatku lapar, sayang. Jadi aku kesini. Dan kau tahu apa yang kulihat?"

"Apa?" ketus Tao.

"Aku melihat seorang bidadari cantik sedang memasak, lalu kuhampiri dia. Dan sekarang aku sedang memeluk bidadari itu, baby" goda kris. Berhasil membuat pipi Tao memerah. Walaupun samar, Tao tetap tersipu mendengarnya.

"Kau ini, pagi-pagi sudah berkhayal. Lepaskan, Ge. Aku sedang memasak, lebih baik kau bangunkan, Zifan"

"Tapi, aku masih ingin bersama dengan bidadariku." Ujar Kris manja.

"Kau ingin makanan ini gosong? Ya sudah kau saja yang memasak, biar aku yang membangunkan Zifan." Marah Tao.

"Jangan marah-marah begini, kau seharusnya bersikap lembut pada suamimu yang tampan ini. Lagipula kapan lagi kita bisa bersama, baby" Kris masih betah pada posisinya, tak memperhatikan Tao sudah menatapnya geram. Tentu saja Kris tak bisa melihatnya, karena kini wajahnya sudah ada di tengkuk gadis di hadapannyaa ini.

"Iya tampan tapi bodoh. Cepat bangunkan Zifan atau telur ini akan kulemparkan pada wajahmu!" ancamnya.

"ishh.. baiklah. Kau ini jahat sekali padaku"

"Tapi-"

Chu~

"YA KRIS GE!"

Kris berlari cepat meninggalkan dapur setelah berhassil mencium pipi Tao. Sedangkan, Tao hanya berteriak kesal sekaligus marah.

.

.

"Papa"

"ya, Zifan"

"kenapa papa pakai baju seperti itu? Bukankah papa akan mengajak kita ke Kanada?" tanya Zifan, ketika melihat Kris sudah rapi dengan setelan jas kerjanya. Iya, Kris adalah seorang direktur di perusahaan orang tuanya.

"Besok sayang, sekarang papa kerja dulu."

"papa pasti bohong, kan soal liburan itu" Kris hanya tersenyum menatap anaknya yang manja dan cerewet seperti itu.

"papa tidak bohong, Zifan. Besok papa janji kita pergi ke Kanada pagi-pagi, supaya siangnya Zifan bisa bermain ke tempat yang Zifan suka, Oke?"

"Janji?" menunjukkan kelingkingnya pada sang ayah, lalu Kris pun menautkan kelingking yang jauh lebih besar dari anaknya pada Zifan.

"Janji" senyum bahagia terkembang di wajah mungil Zifan. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Kris. Mungkin inilah little Kris.

"Wah, ada apa ini? Apa mama melewakan sesuatu?" Tao yang tiba-tiba datang lalu menghampiri suami dan anknya yang masih menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Tidak ada, Ma. Ini urusan lelaki"

"hahaha, terserah kau belajar darimana kata-kata itu? Pasti papamu yang bodoh ini yang mengajarimu, kan?" Kata Tao saat mendengar Zifan berkata seperti itu.

"YA, hei aku tidak bodoh." Ujar Kris.

"Benar Ma. Papa tidak bodoh tapi sedikit payah. Hahaha "

"Kalian benar-benar. Aisshh.. " kesal Kris.

.

.

Keluarga kecil itu tiba di bandara Vancouver, ibukota Kanada. Udara musim dingin terasa sedikit hangat dengan matahari yang bersinar. Cuaca memang cerah, tapi tidak dengan hati Tao. wajahnya lagi-lagi terlihat cemas. Kris yang tengah menggendong Zifan, tak melihat keadaan itu. Zifan yang tertidur di pelukan Kris tentu saja tidak akan tahu.

"Ah, itu mereka. Ayo, kita kesana, sayang." Ujar Kris ketika melihat dua orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya, yang tak lain adalah orang tuanya.

"Papa!" kata Kris ketika sampai di hadapan sang ayah.

"Kris! Ah, sudah lama sekali kau tak kemari. Kami merindukanmu" Ujar Siwon semangat.

"Apa kabar Pa, Ma" sapa Tao.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Tao. Ayo sekarang kita pulang, kalian pasti lelah, kan. ah, cucuku sudah besar ternyata. Kemari Kris biar papa yang menggendong, Zifan" Kris menyerahkan Zifan yang ada digendongannya pada sang ayah.

"Syukurlah, papa masih mengingat nama anakku. Padahal sudah 3 tahun tak bertemu." Puji Kris pada ayahnya.

"Tentu saja, aku masih ingat. Ini cucuku satu-satunya. Benar kan Kyuhyun"

"Ya" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Dari tadi Kyuhyun tetap diam. Tapi tidak dengan matanya, tak ada yang menyadari jika kyuhyun terus memandang Tao tajam.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

"Kris, badan Zifan panas sekali. Apa dia demam?"

"Sepetinya begitu. Tubuh Zifan memang lemah Pa, jadi sering sekali terserang penyakit "

"Ck, Menyusahkan sekali" ujar Kyuhyun tajam. "Apa kau tak malu mempunyai anak berpenyakitan seperti itu, Kris. Apa **dia** tidak bisa apa memberimu anak yang normal " Kyuhyun menekankan kata _dia _bermaksud menyinggung Tao.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Kyu" tegur Siwon, suaminya.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang mama katakan." Ujar Kris ketus.

"Cepat Kris masuk dan istirahatlah" perintah sang ayah pada Kris. Sedangkan, Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Pa, biar Tao yang menggendong Zifan. Tangan papa pasti pegal menggendong Zifan yang berat " ujar Tao. Tersenyum pada Siwon, lalu Siwon pun memberikan Zifan pada Tao.

"Baiklah. Tapi, sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan Tao"

Kris dan Tao pun meninggalkan orang tuanya di lantai dasar rumah keluarga Kris.

"Kyu, bisakah kau jaga ucapanmu itu? Jangan terus berkata seperti itu Kris, Tao dan anaknya. Mereka pasti sedih mendengarnya"

"Hh.. kau pikir aku peduli?" setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun berlalu. Meninggalkan suaminya yang masih berdiri memandang punggungnya.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau bersikap seperti dulu, Kyu." Raut wajah Siwon tiba-tiba sedih.

.

.

Esoknya, Tao sedang membantu Kris merapikan pakaiannya.

"Apa disini juga kau harus bekerja Ge? Kupikir kita akan benar-benar berlibur." Sejak kemarin, wajah Tao hanya menunjukkan raut cemas dan khawatir, banyak sekali yang dipikirkannya. Hatinya tidak tenang, seperti banyak sekali hal yang menganggunya. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Maaf, Tao. Aku harus menggantikan papa menemui _client_nya. Aku janji hanya hari ini. Besok kita akn benar-benar berlibur."

"Tapi, Ge Zifan belum turun demamnya. Cuacanya sangat dingin tadi malam, Zifan tak bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di sini, Ge. Aku khawatir keadaannya semakin parah." Sergah Tao.

Kris yang mendengarnya lalu berkata "Akan kupanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa Zifan, kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku juga cemas memikirkan keadaannya."

"Ge.." tanya Tao pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kau ingat, Chen-ge waktu itu mengatakan tentang penyakit yang kemungkinan akan terjadi pada zifan?"

Kris mengingat kembali saat hari dimana Tao melahirkan. Itulah saat-saat yang paling meneganggkan dalam hidupnya. Dan, perkataan Chen sahabatnya yang menangani kelahiran Zitao terngiang dalam pikirannya. Ia pun bergumam"Ya, aku ingat" matanya memandang iris kelam di hadapannya, yaang balas menatapnya.

"Aku takut jika penyakit itu memang telah bersarang di tubuh Zifan, Ge. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya menderita" inilah yang sedari tadi dipikirkan Tao. Mengenai penyakit yang diderita Zifan, dan mungkinkah sekarang saat-saat yang paling ditakutinya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, mungkin Chen hanya asal menebak saja. Jangan langsung percaya, Oke"

"Tapi Ge-"

"Zitao Aku yakin semuanya baik-baik saja. Zifan tidak akan memiliki penyakit seperti itu"

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Dan ya, Semoga saja"

"Aku pergi, tenangkan pikiranmu dan tersenyumlah. Aku tak mau kau terus bersedih seperti ini. Jaga Zifan, aku tak akan lama. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku janji akan langsung pulang" Kris mengecup kening Zitao singkat, lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada tempat tidur kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya pun ia usapkan pada kepala Zifan lalu bebisik"Cepat sembuh sayang"

Zitao yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, antara senang, sedih dan kagum. Semuanya tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

Melihat Kris akan beranjak dari kamar, Tao kemudian berjalan di belakang Kris, mengantarnya sampai depan pintu."Hati-hati, Ge"

"Apa yang kau masak, Tao? Hmm sepertinya enak" di meja makan Tao sudah menyiapkan berbagai masakan buatannya. Siwon yang duduk di tengah-tengah meja makan langsung mengambil makanan yang tersedia dengan wajah senang.

"Kau tak menaruh racun, kan pada makanan ini?" selidik Kyuhyun, yang baru saja datang.

"Kyuhyun! Jaga ucapanmu" ujar Siwon keras.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja" tak terima di katai seperti itu oleh suaminya, Kyuhyun membalas dengan bertanya tidak suka. "kenapa kau senang sekali membentakku?"

"Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini jika kau ta tak memulainya. Percayalah Zitao tak akan mungkin setega itu"sanggah Siwon.

"Bisa saja, kan?" Kyuhyun masih saja berucap dingin.

"Kyuhyun!" bentak Siwon marah.

"Apa?!"

Plak.

"Kau-"

"Maaf, Pa. Ma. Kumohon jangan bertengkar" lerai Tao. Saat melihat Siwon menampar pipi Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"Kau! Dasar gadis penghibur tak tahu malu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada wajah Zitao, yang berdiri mematung di seberangnya. "Puas kau sekarang hah? Puas kau menghancurkan hidupku dan keluarga ini. Hah?!"

"Kyuhyun!" Siwon kembali memperingatinya.s

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun masih menantang perkataan Siwon. "Kenapa kau lebih membela gadis miskin itu hah?" pandangan Kyuhyun ia tujukan pada Tao "Kau memang perusak keluarga orang. Aku muak melihatmu" Usai berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Kini hanya ada Zitao dan Siwon yang masih ada di tempat itu.

"Jangan pikirkan kata-katanya, Zitao. Lanjutkan saja makanmu, aku harus menemuinya dulu. Dan, maafkan atas sikapnya Zitao."

"Ya, pa. Aku tidak apa-apa." Tao pun menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Mungkin karena alasan ini, hati Tao tak pernah tenang jika berada di sini. Sebaik apapun Tao, Kyuhyun, sang mertua tak pernah suka melihatnya di sini. Meskipun Tao sudah bersikap dengan sangat amat baik. Di mata Kyuhyun, Tao memang tidak lebih dari seorang gadis miskin yang tak tahu malu. Dan kenyataan ini membuat hatinya sakit secara perlahan.

.

.

Dokter yang di katakan Kris tadi pagi, sedang memeriksa keadaan Zifan. Di sampingnya, Tao berdiri dengan harap cemas. _Zifan akan baik-baik saja, kan? _

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya dokter itu menyelasaikan pekerjaannya. Wajahnya telihat sangat serius, kerutan di keningnya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Apa selama beberapa hari ini, anak anda kesulitan saat bernafas?" tanya sang dokter. Namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada Zifan.

"Sebelum kami datang kemari, dua minggu yang lalu Zifan memang sering sesak nafas, sampai suatu hari dokter menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan alat bantu saat bernafas, dan kejadian ini memang sering terjadi di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dokter apa yang sebenarnya diderita anak saya? "jelas Zitao.

Dokter yang mendengar penuturan Zitao hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dugaannya memang benar.

"Jujur saja penyakit ini sangat sedikit yang menderitanya, saya memang masih belum memeriksanya lebih lanjut, tapi saya sudah menduganya sejak awal bahwa anak anda menderita ASL. Semacam gangguan saraf otot pada pernafasannya, tapi bila penyakitnya sangat parah bisa sampai mengakibatkan kelumpuhan. Saya akan menguji sampel darahnya untuk memastikan yang sebenarnya." begitulah perkataan sang dokter.

Tao hanya bisa menahan air matanya. "Lumpuh?" ujarnya pelan."Apakah separah itu penyakit anak saya dokter?"

"Maaf kan saya, tapi menurut pemeriksaan ini, penyakit anak anda sudah masuk stadium dua. Itu artinya lambat laun anak anda memang akan mengalami kelumpuhan." Sesal sang dokter.

"Apakah Zifan bisa sembuh dokter?" tak tahan lagi, air mata Tao jatuh. Sedih tentu saja mendengar sang anak tercinta mendeita penyakit yang katakanlah...mematikan.

"Paling lama orang yang menderita penyakit ini bisa bertahan hingga 10 tahun, berdoa saja kalau anak ini akan selalu baik-baik saja. Untuk saat ini keadaanya masih sangat lemah, tapi demamnya sudah turun, mungkin besok sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa lagi. Tapi jangan sampai kelelahan." Ujar sang dokter lagi.

"Baik, Dokter. Terima kasih atas semuanya." Tao berkata sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Dan, ini resep obatnya. Anda harus sabar, Tuhan punya rencana lain di balik tindakannya. Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi. " tutur dokter dengan nama Peter ini. Lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar. Tao yang melihatnya kembali mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

Kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima membuatnya tak bisa bertindak apapun lagi kecuali menangis. Tao duduk di samping ranjang memandang Zifan pilu. Bagaimanapun anaknya baru berusia 5 tahun, tapi sudah memiliki penyakit berat seperti ini. Hatinya terguncang. Sangat sedih untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Ge? Kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang." Tao menaruh ponselnya di atas meja nakasnya. Ia baru saja menelpon sang suami. Jam memang baru menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Namun, Tao yang cemas dan juga sedih menginginkan agar Kris, pulang sekarang juga. Keadaan hatinya sangat kacau. Ia memikirkan perkataan dokter akan keadaan anaknya, tapi juga memikirkan kembali perkataan ibu mertuanya. Siapa lagi jika bukan kyuhyun.

Tadi saat Dokter keluar dari kamarnya entah dari mana Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan mendengar semuanya yang dilontarkan dokter yang memeriksa Zifan. Sangat mungkin jika Kyuhyun sejak dari tadi menguping pembicaraan Tao dan dokter Peter. Hingga ia berkata yang membuat hati Tao kembali teriris.

"_Aku senang sekali jika anak itu lumpuh bahkan sampai ia mati pun aku akan sangat senang jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Supaya keluarga ini terbebas dari hinaan orang lain karena anak cacat itu. Dengar Tao aku memberimu pilihan, jika kau membuang anak itu, aku akan benar-benar merestui pernikahan kalian, sebuah keuntungan yang menggiurkan bukan? Kau akan tetap bersama Kris dan menikmati harta keluarga ini. Tapi jika kau tetap mengurus anak cacat itu, sampai kapan pun aku tetap tidak akan pernah merestui pernikahan kalian, dan bersiaplah untuk mendapat surat cerai dari Kris. Bagaimana? Kau tak mau menyesal bukan"_

"_Maaf, ma. Tapi, ini anakku dan Kris. Aku dan Kris ge yang akan merawatnya sampai kapanpun"_

"_Cih, dasar sombong. Percaya diri sekali kau. Kau memang sama kotornya dengan anak itu. Aku percaya jika itu anakmu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak percaya jika itu darah daging Kris. Kris itu sempurna, mana mungkin anakku memiliki anak yang cacat seperti itu. Jangan bermimpi! Pikirkan ucapanku, kuharap kau tidak salah memilih."_

"_Maaf, Ma. Aku tidak bisa, bagaimanapun ini anak kami."_

"_Dasar gadis kotor! Memangnya kau yakin jika Kris mau menerima anak cacat itu? sekali lagi jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Oh aku tahu, kau hanya ingin merampas harta Kris saja ya? Bepura-pura baik padahal d belakang siapa yang tahu jika kau selalu menghamburhamburkan uang anakku dengan berfoya-foya. Iya, kan?"_

"_Aku tak mengerti maksud, Mama"_

"_Jangan sok polos. Kau tahu kan maksudku? Tinggalkan Kris, aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kuminta."_

"_Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa, Ma. Dan permisi, Ma. Aku harus membeli obat untuk Zifan "_

"_Ya! Dasar tidak sopan"_

_._

_._

Kris memasuki kamarnya. Ia bisa melihat Tao yang tengah menyuapi Zifan. Senyumannya langsung mengembang.

"Ternyata jagoan papa sudah sembuh"

"Papa!"

Kris berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. langsung saja Zifan berhambur pada pelukannya. "Hei, pelan-pelan nanti kau tersedak, sayang."

"Papa jahat! Kenapa baru pulang. Ini kan sudah malam." Gerutu Zifan.

"Maafkan Papa, sayang. Lihat apa yang papa bawa" Kris mengulurkan tangannya Pada Zifan. Di tangannya ada sebuah coklat kesukaan anak kesayangannya ini.

Mata Zifan langsung berbinar ketika melihat sekotak coklat_ yang dibelikan sang ayah.

"Ah! Coklat_. Kenapa papa tahu kalau aku ingin makan ini?"

"Mama mu yang cerita, sayang. Tapi habiskan dulu makananmu, Oke"

"Yessir!"

"Good little boy!"

"Aaaa..."

"Mmm.. masakan mama memang paling enak. Mashita"

"Kau ini. Cepat habiskan." Tao yang gemas mencubit hidung Zifan.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Ge? Mau aku siapkan?" tanya Tao, melihat Kris hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak usah, Tao. Aku sudah makan dengan client ku tadi" dan Kris pun memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ge, kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?"

"Aku baru tahu jika aset perusahaan milik papa berada si luar kota. Dan yah.. seharian ini aku di luar kota. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu."

"Tidak apa-apa ge,"

"Oh ya, apakah dokter Peter kemari?"

"Ya,"

"Lalu, apa yang dikatakannya?"

" Zifan.."

"Ya? Ada apa dengan Zifan?"

"Zifan mengidap ASL. Semacam gangguan saraf pada pernafasannya,Ge."

"Jadi selama ini Zifan sering Asma karena penyakit ini?"

"Ya"

"Lalu sekarang keadaannya baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Jika penyakitnya semakin parah, Zifan akan mengalami.. kelumpuhan"

"Apa? Lum.. lumpuh?"

"Ne, Ge. Saat ini Zifan sudah dinyatakan stadium dua."

"Stadium dua?! Apa separah itu penyakit Zifan, Tao?"

"A.. aku takut, Ge"

"Tenanglah Zifan pasti baik-baik saja."

"Mama..!"

"Zifan, astaga! Kau kenapa?"

"Zifan ingin turun ma, tapi kaki kanan Zifan kram, sakit sekali, Ma."

"Apa?"

TBC

Maaf kalo chapter ini masih acak-acakan alurnya. buatnya cuma 3 jam, yah jadi gini deh..

jangan lupa review yh :D

BIG Thanks :v


End file.
